Mirror on The Wall
by Raawrrr
Summary: Mirror on The Wall. Begitulah para penduduk kerajaan Konoha menyebut sebuah Cermin Ajaib yang –katanya— dapat membantu sang pemilik dalam urusan cinta. / "Kau memberiku boneka barbie?" / Special for LOVE4INO! #GaaIno : Cermin.


_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Mirror in The Wall (c) Raawrrr.**_

_**Warn! Alur cepat, probablyOOC, Typo(s).**_

_**LOVE4INO **_

_**Pair: GaaIno | Tema: Cermin.**_

* * *

_Mirror in The Wall._ Begitulah para penduduk kerajaan Konoha menyebut sebuah Cermin Ajaib yang –katanya— dapat membantu sang pemilik dalam urusan cinta. Cermin Ajaib ini tidak bisa dimiliki oleh sembarang orang, hanya orang-orang kelas atas saja yang dapat memiliki Cermin Ajaib ini. Contohnya, Yamanaka Ino, putri tunggal dari raja Yamanaka Inoichi.

Ino tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ingatannya terus mengulang kejadian kemarin malam; pesta minum teh. Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya mengingat bagaimana wajah tampan sang putra dari kerajaan sebelah yang dengan tenang menyeruput teh yang telah disediakan.

"Kyaa! Dia terlihat tampan sekali!" Ino berbicara sendiri. Kepalanya Ia gerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, sehingga rambut pirang yang Ia ikat _ponytail_ itu ikut bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Tampan dan Berani. Tipe cowok idaman."

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju cermin yang berada di dinding kamarnya. Ino menarik napas sebentar, lalu berucap "_Mirror Mirror in The Wall. _Tolong bantu aku untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatiku._"_

Cahaya putih menyilaukan pun muncul dari cermin tepat saat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sesaat setelah cahaya putih itu menghilang, muncullah sesosok manusia dengan ciri fisik hampir sama seperti Ino. Hanya saja, warna rambut Ino terlihat lebih pucat dibandingkan dengan sosok manusia yang muncul dalam cermin itu.

"Wow." Ino berujar takjub, "kau mirip sepertiku. Yah, meskipun aku lebih cantik darimu sih."

Sosok dalam cermin itu mendelik tak suka. "Aku laki-laki! Tentu saja kau lebih cantik."

Ino melongo, tak percaya jika sosok didepannya ini laki-laki. Masalahnya, dia 'kan... Ah, sudahlah, Ino tak peduli.

"Ehm, okay. Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mendapatkan hati Gaara, putra dari kerajaan Suna. Dan, oh, siapa namamu?"

"Deidara."

"Oke, Dei-chan—"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu!" Deidara protes saat mendengar dirinya dipanggil '_chan'_ oleh Ino.

"Tapi itu sebutan yang cocok untukmu."

"Turuti apa kataku atau aku tidak akan membantumu."

"Gh!" Ino memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Deidara menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oke, bagaimana ciri-ciri lelaki yang kau sukai itu, hm?"

"Dia tampan, dengan rambut merahnya yang—"

"Tampan dan berambut merah? Ah, aku jadi ingat Sasori."

Ino mengelus dadanya, mencoba sabar. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Deidara memotong perkataannya. Lagipula, memangnya itu penting?

"Iya, dia tampan dan berambut merah. Dia juga—"

"Kau tahu? Dulu aku sempat naksir Sasori loh."

Dan lagi-lagi, Deidara memotong perkataan Ino. Ino mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. Ini sudah yang ketiga kali Deidara memotong perkataannya! Ish, apa Deidara tidak punya sopan santun, ha? Ingin rasanya Ino menampar poni cantik Deidara.

'E-eh?' Ino terdiam saat sadar jika Deidara berkata bahwa Ia menyukai Sasori. Sasori 'kan ayahnya Gaara... Sasori itu laki-laki...

Ah, Deidara _hombreng_!

.

.

.

Mata biru milik Ino melihat pemandangan sekitarnya melalui jendela kereta kuda yang saat ini Ia kenakan. Saat ini Ia dan Asuma— sang pengemudi kereta kuda pribadi— sedang menuju ke kerajaan Suna untuk memberikan sesuatu pada Gaara. Deidara yang menyuruhnya, katanya Ino bisa melakukan pendekatan dengan cara memberikan hadiah pada Gaara.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sampailah mereka berdua di kerajaan Suna. Kedatangan mereka disambut baik oleh kepala pelayan di kerajaan Suna.

"Ah, Ino-sama, selamat datang." Baki, kepala pelayan kerajaan Suna membungkuk hormat. "Apa yang membawa anda datang kemari?"

"Terimakasih, Baki-san." Ino tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin bertemu Gaara-kun, apa dia ada?"

Baki mengangguk singkat. "Sepertinya Gaara-sama sedang bersantai ruang baca. Mari, saya antar."

Baki mulai berjalan diikuti Ino dibelakangnya. Sesekali Ino tersenyum anggun pada pelayan-pelayan kerajaan Suna yang menyapanya. Ia adalah seorang putri, jadi Ia harus bersikap sopan agar tidak dicap sebagai putri yang kurang ajar.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Gaara-sama sedang membaca buku."

"Oh, terimakasih, Baki-san."

"Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu." Baki membungkukkan badannya sebentar dan pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Selepas Baki pergi, Ino menghampiri Gaara dan duduk di kursi kosong yang berada tepat disebelah Gaara. Gaara yang menyadari ada seseorang selain dirinya diruangan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

'Oh, putri tunggal Yamanaka, ya?'

"Hai," sapa Ino saat menyadari bahwa Gaara tengah menatapnya.

"Hai juga," sapa Gaara kembali. "Apa yang membuatmu kesini?"

"Oh!" Ino merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas selempang yang Ia bawa bersamanya kesini. "Ini, hadiah untukmu."

Gaara menatap bungkusan bewarna merah dengan pita berwarna putih itu. "Dalam rangka?"

"Tidak dalam rangka apapun kok. Nah, ayo buka kadonya, dan beritahu aku apa pendapatmu tentang kado yang aku beri."

Gaara menurut. Tangannya dengan santai membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Ino padanya barusan. Matanya menyipit saat melihat isi dari bungkusan tersebut. Err ... Ino salah memberikan bungkusan atau bagaimana? Masa dirinya diberikan... "Boneka _Barbie?_"

Ino mengangguk, "bagaimana pendapatmu, Gaara-kun?" Ino harap-harap cemas.

"Aku ini lelaki, Ino-san. Dan _barbie_ biasanya untuk perempuan, bukan? Kenapa kau memberiku ini?"

"Panggil aku Ino saja. Eh, kupikir kau suka _barbie_?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi aku tak suka _barbie_."

"A-ahaha." Ino tertawa canggung. "Y-yah jadikan pajangan saja? Kalau-kalau kau rindu padaku tinggal lihat saja _barbie_ yang mirip denganku itu. Siapa tahu rasa rindumu hilang?"

'Bodooooooh kau Inoooo!' umpat Ino dalam hati. 'Mana mungkin dia rindu padaku! Memangnya kamu punya hubungan khusus, ha?!'

"Oh, baiklah jika itu maumu," ucap Gaara acuh tak acuh. Dan Ino hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, berusaha untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

'Deidara menyebalkan!'

.

.

.

"Oh, maaf, maaf. Kukira Gaara seperti Sasori, menyukai boneka _barbie _juga_._" Ingin rasanya Deidara tertawa saat mendengar cerita dari Ino. Tapi saat melihat muka sebal milik Ino, Deidara mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ayolah, berhenti cemberut," rajuk Deidara. Bukannya berhenti ngambek, Ino malah mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku sih!"

"Tapi aku sudah minta maaf, 'kan?"

"Kau pikir maaf saja cukup?!" ino makin sebal.

"Lalu kau—"

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Perkataan Deidara terputus saat mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Ino membalikkan badannya, menutupi cermin beserta Deidara dibalik punggungnya.

"Masuk."

_Sret._

Pintu kamar Ino terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria paruh baya berambut pirang, Ayahanda dari Ino.

"_Hime,_ bisa ayah meminta bantuan padamu untuk besok?"

"Ayah ingin aku membantu apa?"

"Begini, besok Sasori-san dan Gaara-san akan datang kesini. Bisa kau temani Gaara-san selagi ayah berbicara dengan Sasori-san?"

Ino bersorak riang dalam hati, besok Ia akan bertemu dengan Gaara, heaah! "Tentu saja bisa, Ayah! Serahkan Gaara-kun padaku."

"Baiklah. Ayah percaya padamu,_ Hime_." Setelah berbicara begitu, Inoichi pamit meninggalkan kamar putrinya.

"Dei, Dei! Kau dengar, 'kan? Gaara-kun akan kesini besok!" Ino berujar dengan ceria, seketika Ia lupa tentang hal memalukan yang terjadi padanya tadi.

"Iya, iya. Aku dengar," ucap Deidara malas.

"Lalu besok aku harus apa?"

"Hm." Deidara berpikir sebentar, "kau ingin mendapatkan hati Gaara dengan cepat?"

Ino mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja!"

"Ulurkan tanganmu." Ino menurut, Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya layaknya orang yang sedang meminta sesuatu.

_Tring!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna merah muda muncul diatas telapak tangan Ino. Ino memandang botol itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mengerti akan kebingungan Ino, Deidara pun memberitahunya.

"Itu _love potion_. Kau teteskan itu pada minuman yang akan kau suguhkan pada Gaara besok. Dua tetes saja, jangan terlalu banyak."

Mata Ino berbinar takjub. Wow, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ramuan macam begini benar-benar ada.

"Oke!"

"Semoga kau berutung kali ini."

.

.

.

Esok harinya, sesuai janjinya pada sang Ayah, Ino menemani Gaara selagi Ayahnya dan Ayah Gaara berbicara didalam. Ino membawa Gaara ke taman di kerajaan Yamanaka, mengajaknya untuk minum teh disana. Ia menyuruh Gaara menunggu disalah satu bangku yang ada di taman itu, sementara Ia pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh dan beberapa cemilan.

Dengan hati-hati Ino berjalan agar nampan yang Ia bawa tidak terjatuh. Ia harus _extra_ hati-hati agar rencananya hari ini tidak gagal.

_MIAW! Rrr!_

Namun, tiba-tiba saja dua ekor kucing yang sedang tidak harmonis menuju ke arah Ino dengan cepat. Ino yang tidak siap dengan adanya serangan tiba-tiba itu pun mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan... terjatuh. Nampan yang Ia bawa beserta teh dan beberapa cemilan pun tergeletak dengan tidak indah disampingnya.

Gaara yang melihat Ino terjatuh segera menghampirinya, bermaksud untuk menolong Ino.

"Apa kau tidak—"

"Menyebalkaaaaaaaaaaan! Dasar kucing menyebalkaaaaaaan!" Ino berteriak kesal, membuat Gaara bungkam.

"Rencanaku gagal lagi! Gagal total huuuuuu!"

"Rencana apa?"

"Rencana agar kau jatuh hati padaku! Kau tahu? Teh yang akan kuberi padamu itu sudah kumasukkan ramuan cinta. Tapi lihat! Sekarang teh itu sudah tumpah! Sudah—"

Perkataan Ino terhenti saat Gaara membungkam mulut Ino dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu Ia pun mencium punggung tangannya sendiri yang saat ini tengah membungkam mulut Ino. Melihat Ino yang sudah diam, Gaara lalu membuka bungkamannya pada mulut Ino.

"A-apa yang...?"

"Kau tidak perlu ramuan semacam itu, Ino."

Ino terdiam. Jadi... Ia tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya Gaara?

"Kau tahu kenapa aku datang kesini?" tanya Gaara. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Untuk membicarakan hubunganku denganmu. Ayahku akan memberitahu Ayahmu jika aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku."

"Eh?"

"Aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Ayah, sehingga aku bisa berada disini denganmu. Berdua."

"Kau mau melamarku?" tanya Ino memastikan. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan menerimanya, tentu saja!" Ino tersenyum ceria. Ia langsung memeluk erat Gaara. "Aku senang sekali!"

.

"Berhasil, hm?" Deidara tersenyum tipis. "Berarti sudah tidak ada lagi alasan untuk aku tinggal, 'kan?" Manik biru Deidara menatap kamar Ino untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Saatnya mencari pemilik yang baru. Berbahagialah dengannya, Ino!"

_PRANG!_

Cermin yang ditempati oleh Deidara pun pecah berkeping-keping. Lama-lama kepingan itu menghilang dan tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun jejak.

.

**END**

.

A/N: Fiuh. Akhirnya bisa nge-post fict buat event LOVE4INO. XD

Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dari fict ini, ya.

_RnR?_

_V_


End file.
